Naruto Force : The Ultimate Shinigami
by Ren Akatsuki
Summary: Naruto adalah ninja jenius yang merupakan prodigy dari klan Namikaze/ karena suatu kejadian, naruto terjebak di dunia para youkai dan bertemu dengan shinigami yang akan merubah jalan hidupnya/ little crossover with bleach/ Over-powered naruto/ Maybe harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Force : The Ultimate Shinigami**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Raiting : T**

**Summary :**

**Naruto adalah ninja jenius yang merupakan prodigy dari klan Namikaze/ Karena suatu kejadian, Naruto terjebak di dunia para youkai dan bertemu dengan seorang shinigami yang akan merubah jalan hidupnya/ Little crossover with bleach/ Over-powered Naruto/ Maybe harem.**

**Pair : Undecided.**

**Warning : OOC, Alur cepat, Typo(s), minim deskripsi, penggunaan kata yang berulang-ulang, dll.**

**A/n : disini tidak ada pembantaian klan uchiha, tidak ada penyerangan Kyuubi, dan tidak ada jinchuriki. Alur cerita di fic ini gak ada hubungannya dengan canon.**

•

•

•

Beratus tahun silam, dunia dalam keadaan damai. Sampai akhirnya datanglah sang raja iblis Moryu. Dia dengan tentara iblisnya mulai menginvasi seluruh kawasan di seluruh dunia. Dan pada akhirnya dunia dalam keadaan yang kelam. Manusia diperbudak oleh iblis. Dibunuh dan dimanfaatkan oleh para iblis.

Dalam waktu puluhan tahun, dunia dipenuhi oleh kejahatan. Tidak ada satupun yang berani untuk menentang raja iblis. Sampai pada akhirnya datanglah seorang pertapa yang sangat kuat. Dia mampu menguasai seluruh elemen yang ada di alam. Dia menjuluki dirinya sebagai Rikudou Sennin.

Dengan gagah berani, Rikudou Sennin melawan para iblis sendirian. Dia mencoba menggugah semangat para manusia untuk melawan balik. Dan disaat itulah datang seorang miko atau pendeta wanita yang membantu Rikudou Sennin.

Pertarungan besar pun tak terelakan. Namun masalah yang besarpun terjadi. Rikudou Sennin tidak mampu membunuh tentara iblis. Dia sadar kalau iblis adalah makhluk abadi, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bertarung langsung dengan pemimpinnya, Moryu sang raja iblis.

Selama satu hari satu malam, Rikudou Sennin bertarung tanpa henti dengan Moryu. Kekuatan mereka berdua seimbang. Tidak ada yang kalah ataupun menang. Tapi Rikudou Sennin sadar kalau dia hanya manusia biasa, jadi dia tidak bisa bertarung lebih lama lagi dengan Moryu. Sampai akhirnya dengan bantuan dari miko, Rikudou Sennin berhasil menyegel Moryu dengan memisahkan jiwa dan raganya di tempat yang berbeda. Di saat yang sama, semua iblis dan tentara iblis menghilang dan akhirnya dunia mencapai kedamaiannya.

Sampai saat itulah Rikudou Sennin dikenal sebagai sang juru selamat bagi dunia. Dia melatih beberapa orang agar mereka juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan seperti Rikudou Sennin. Di saat itulah, tercipta shinobi, dan Rikudou Sennin pun dikenal sebagai pendiri shinobi.

•

"TADAIMA." Ucap seorang bocah pirang saat memasuki rumahnya. Seorang anak kecil berambut merah sebahu berlari dan menghabur memeluk bocah pirang tersebut.

Namikaze Naruto. Putra sulung dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Dia adalah ninja yang jenius dan hebat. Di usianya yang baru menginjak Sembilan tahun, dia sudah mendapat gelar sebagai seorang chunin. Para penduduk mengenalnya sebagai seorang prodigy dari klan Namikaze.

Naruto sudah mulai menunjukan kemampuannya saat berusia empat tahun. Dia bersikeras agar ayahnya mau melatihnya. Selain itu, Naruto juga mempunyai control cakra yang sangat sempurna. Bahkan lebih sempurna dibandingkan ayahnya. Hal itulah yang memudahkan Naruto dalam menguasai berbagai macam tehnik ninja.

Selain kekuatan yang hebat, Naruto juga mempunyai otak yang cerdas dan cerdik. Bisa dibilang otaknya mampu menyaingi otak dari klan Nara. Setelah belajar di akademi dan juga berlatih dibawah bimbingan ayahnya-yang merupakan hokage ke-4- selama tiga tahun, Naruto diangkat menjadi seorang Genin di usia tujuh tahun.

Di usia tujuh tahun pula, Naruto mampu menguasai kekkei genkai yang diwariskan oleh ibunya yaitu mengeluarkan rantai. Selain itu, Naruto juga mahir di bidang fuinjutsu yang merupakan keahlian dari klan Namikaze.

Selama dua tahun, Naruto selalu menjalankan misi-misi di bawah bimbingan seorang jounin, Hatake Kakashi. Naruto sendiri masih belajar di akademi walaupun sudah menjadi Genin. Setelah mendapat pengalaman yang cukup selama dua tahun, akhirnya Naruto dipromosikan menjadi seorang chunin oleh jounin pembimbingnya di usia Sembilan tahun.

Naruto diam-diam juga mempelajari dan mengembangkan tehnik andalan milik ayahnya. Apalagi kalau bukan rasengan dan hiraishin no jutsu. Naruto sendiri saat ini menguasai tiga elemen sekaligus. Elemen angin yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya dan elemen air dari ibunya. Juga elemen tanah yang merupakan elemen pembawaannya. Dengan tiga elemen tersebut, Naruto mampu menciptakan satu buah kekkei genkai shoton atau elemen Kristal walaupun belum sempurna.

Naruto juga disegani dan dihormati oleh para penduduk. Bukan karena dia adalah seorang anak hokage, tapi karena bakat dan kemampuannya yang hebat di usia yang sangat muda.

"Okaeri Nii-chan. " ucap bocah berambut merah tadi sambil menggosok-gosokan wajahnya ke perut sang kakak. Tinggi bocah itu sendiri setengah dari tinggi badan sang kakak.

"Ada apa Tsumi-chan, kau terlihat senang sekali. " ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambut adiknya.

Namikaze Natsumi. Putri bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze. Usianya 5 tahun lebih muda dari Naruto. Sama seperti Naruto, sifat anak ini periang dan hiperaktif. Tapi yang membedakan mereka berdua adalah Naruto seorang yang mandiri dan disiplin, sedangkan anak ini sifatnya sangat manja.

Jika Naruto mewarisi penampilan ayahnya, maka bocah ini mewarisi penampilan dari ibunya. Bisa dibilang, 11:12 dengan Kushina. Rambut merah khas Uzumaki dan iris biru samudra. Jika melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan, maka akan terlihat seperti Minato dan Kushina versi kecil.

"Kaa-san membuatkan memasak ramen untuk kita berdua. " ucap Natsumi dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Dari arah dapur datanglah seorang wanita dewasa dengan sebuah apron yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Oh kau sudah pulang Naru-chan. Kalian berdua kemarilah, kaa-sa sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan kalian berdua. " ucap Kushina yang melepas apron dari tubuhnya. Ya, siapa yang menyangka kalau satu keluarga ini adalah maniak ramen. Bahkan sang yondaime hokage yang terkenal ramah dan kalem akan menjadi sangat rakus bila sudah berhadapan dengan ramen.

"Kaa-san~, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, ttebayo~. Aku ini sudah dewasa dan seorang chunin, lihat. " ucap Naruto menunjuk rompi hijau yang menandakan kalau ia sudah menjadi seorang chunin.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan memasuki rumah dan bersiap untuk memakan hidangannya. "Bagaimana harimu Naruto? " ucap Kushina yang memulai pembicaraan saat mereka bertiga sudah berada di meja makan.

"Yah, seperti biasa lah. Aku menjalankan misi dari tou-san dan menghajar para bandit, lalu aku berlatih. Dan saat aku akan pulang, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-teme di jalan. Dia mengajakku sparing sebentar, jadi aku menurutinya. Toh, dia juga kalah lagi seperti biasa. "

"Memangnya sudah berapa kali dia menantangmu? "

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Tapi yang jelas, dia mulai menantangku sejak aku diangkat menjadi genin. Mungkin saja dia iri padaku karena baru satu tahun di akademi tapi sudah diangkat menjadi genin. Tapi harus kuakui kemampuannya terus meningkat setiap kali ia mengajaku sparing. "

"Mungkin saja dia ingin melampaui kakaknya yang saat ini sudah menjadi anggota akatsuki. "

"Akatsuki ya. Organisasi itu memang hebat dan elit karena terdiri dari anggota-anggota yang berbakat. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergabung. Aku lebih tertarik untuk menjadi hokage dan menjadi kage terkuat diantara para kage. " ucap Naruto bersemangat.

**Malam hari**

Naruto keluar dari rumah dan mencari angin segar. Dia tidak bisa tidur, entah kenapa langkah kakinya membawa dirinya untuk pergi ke hutan. Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di gerbang konoha karena dia dihadang oleh dua penjaga.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-sama? Tidak baik untuk anak kecil keluar malam-malam. "

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke hutan untuk mencari angin. "

"Apa perlu kami temani? "

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua jika aku mau, jadi jangan sok kuat untuk menjagaku. " kedua penjaga tersebut hanya mengagguk lemah dan kembali ke pos mereka masing-masing.

Naruto melompat-lompat diantara dahan pohon di bawah terangnya sinar bulan. Saat sedang asyik melompat-lompat, ada seberkas cahaya merah yang tercipta di depan Naruto. Tentu saja hal ini menghentikan Naruto.

Saat semakin lama, cahaya tersebut semakin membesar dan membentuk sebuah lubang seukuran manusia. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto penasaran. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada lubang tadi, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik lubang tersebut.

Dan disaat Naruto sudah memasuki lubang tersebut, lubang tersebut menutup dengan sendirinya dan menghilang tanpa bekas apapun.

**Di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui namanya**

Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang tengah memasuki ruangan. "Aku akan membebaskan anda Moryu-sama. Dan dunia akan ditelan oleh kegelapan. Ha ha ha…"

Setelah berucap seperti tadi, pria itu melakukan segel tangan yang rumit dan juga banyak kemudian ia tempelkan telapak tangannya ke sebuah batu besar berbentuk kubus di depannya. Beberapa detik berselang, batu tadi mulai terbentuk berbagai macam simbol yang rumit dan bercahaya. Di detik berikutnya bagian depan dari batu tersebut mulai terbukan dan menampakkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

•

Di sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui namanya, Naruto sedang berjalan sambil kebingungan. Tentu saja karena tempat ini terasa begitu suram, juga langitnya yang berwarna coklat. Sekarang Naruto menyesali perbuatannya yang gegabah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak berfikir kalau portal yang dimasukinya sekarang sudah menutup.

Karena tidak bisa menggunakan jikukan ninjutsu yang mampu berpindah antar dimensi, maka Naruto mau tak mau harus mencari si pengguna jutsu yang membuka portal ini jika ia ingin kembali pulang. Ia memang mengguasai Hiraishin no Jutsu, tapi itu hanya sebatas berpindah tempat saja, itupun masih belum sempurna penguasaannya.

"**Selamat datang di youkai gakure bocah.**"

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Naruto cepat sambil clingak-clinguk mencari asal suara.

"**Apa kau yakin ingin tahu siapa diriku bocah?**" Tanya balik suara itu.

Otak jenius Naruto langsung memproses apa yang ia dengarkan. Kalau tidak salah, suara pertama tadi mengatakan kalau ia berada di youkai gakure. Bukankan youkai itu siluman. Juga sebuah suara namun tidak ada orang yang mengucapkannya. Jika semua dihubungkan maka….

Tubuh Naruto langsung merinding saat memikirkan hantu. Dia paling benci dengan hal-hal mistis, apalagi soal hantu. Dengan sambil bergetar Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"A-Aku yakin. Sekarang tunjukan dirimu."

"**Sekarang berbaliklah bocah.**" Ucap suara tadi.

Naruto hanya menurut saja dan membalik tubuhnya. Betapa kagetnya dia saat mendapati seseorang disana. Padahal tadi tidak ada orang sama sekali. Dia juga tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran orang sama sekali. Otak jenius Naruto lagi-lagi bekerja. Bisa disimpulkan kalau orang di depannya itu bukanlah manusia karena Naruto tidak bisa merasakan hawa kehadirannya. Naruto bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu karena sebagai seorang chunin dia sudah bisa menggunakan sensor dengan baik walaupun jaraknya tidak cukup jauh.

Orang yang dilihat Naruto itu memakai pakaian serba hitam. Pria itu mungkin seusia ayah dari Naruto. Berambut kuning keputihan sebahu. Dengan tatapan yang malas persis sekali dengan jounin pembimbing Naruto, Hatake Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kisuke Urahara. Aku adalah seorang shinigami dari divisi gotei 13."

Naruto langsung mematung saat mendengar siapa sebenarnya sosok di depannya itu. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika kau didatangi oleh seorang dewa kematian. Pasti ajalmu sudah dekat.

"Apa kau mau mencabut nyawaku? Kumohon jangan dulu. Aku masih ingin hidup. Aku masih belum menjadi seorang hokage. Aku masih belum menikmati masa mudaku. Aku masih belum menikmati rasanya cinta. Jadi kumohon jangan cabut nyawaku dulu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang memelas.

Urahara hanya tertawa mendengar permohonan Naruto. "Santai saja bocah, aku membawamu kesini bukan untuk itu. Tapi jika kau mau aku bisa mencabut nyawamu sekarang."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lega karena dia masih belum waktunya untuk mati. "Lalu kau membawaku kesini untuk apa Urahara-san? "

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah ini karena aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini maupun duniamu. Tapi aku kasihan dengan nasib para manusia di duniamu."

"Kasihan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Oh jadi kau belum tahu ya. Sebenarnya dunia ini waktunya jauh lebih maju dari duniamu. Jadi aku bisa melihat duniamu di masa depan. Karena dunia ini dan duniamu saling terhubung satu sama lain."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di duniaku di masa depan?" Tanya Naruto lagi karena orang di depannya itu berbelit-belit cara bicaranya.

"Raja iblis yang sangat kuat telah dibangkitkan. Duniamu akan ditelan oleh kegelapan. Umat manusia sekali lagi akan dihantui oleh ketakutan untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Apa maksudmu adalah raja iblis Moryu. Bukankah dia sudah disegel oleh Rikudou Sennin dengan bantuan pendeta wanita." Ucap Naruto tahu karena dia pernah mendengar tentang sejarah dari dunia shinobi.

"Disegel bukan berarti mati. Selama masih ada orang jahat yang bisa menggunakan segel, maka dia bisa membangkitkan kembali raja iblis berapa kalipun kau menyegelnya. Satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak bisa bangkit lagi adalah dengan membunuhnya."

"Lalu apa kau akan membantu kami? Kami hanyalah manusia biasa. Tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk membunuh makhluk abadi seperti dia. Mungkin yang bisa kami lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Rikudou Sennin yaitu menyegelnya. Mungkin kau mau membantu kami karena kau adalah seorang shinigami."

"Sudah aku bilang bocah. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah merepotkan sepertiku."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari?"

"Aku membawamu kemari karena kau adalah anak yang terpilih. Dari sekian ribu anak yang kuamati, hanya kaulah yang memiliki hati tulus dan bijaksana. Dari segi bakat maupun kemampuan, kau juga diatas rata-rata. Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatanku dan melatihmu untuk menjadi seorang shinigami. Sebenarnya ini melanggar peraturan dari duniaku, namun karena aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi kesana, jadi akan kuberikan kekuatanku agar bisa berguna dari pada tidak dipakai sama sekali."

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau jangan senang dulu. Aku akan memberikanmu ujian terlebih dahulu sebelum kau siap untuk menerima kekuatan dariku."

"Baiklah. Ujian apapun itu pasti akan aku lewati –dattebayo." Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Ujian pertamamu adalah bertahan hidup selama satu minggu disini. Tentu saja kau akan diburu para youkai disini karena kau adalah manusia. Mereka pasti tertarik dengan baumu. Dan aku ingatkan, youkai disini kuat-kuat semuanya. Jika sekiranya kau tidak sanggup menghadapinya, maka kau harus bersembunyi atau menghindari pertarungan."

'Glek'

Naruto menelan ludah saat mendengar ujiannya. Urahara hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Naruto memang seorang chunin. Dia juga sering berhadapan dengan musuh yang kuat. Namun belum pernah sekalipun ia berhadapan dengan para youkai apalagi ini adalah dunia tempat berkumpulnya para youkai.

•

Kushina berjalan ke lantai dua rumahnya itu untuk membangunkan putra sulungnya. Hari ini dia merasa agak aneh. Biasanya Naruto itu disiplin dan selalu bangun pagi. Ini ini sudah jam delapan pagi.

Kushina langsung menggedor-gedor pintu dari kamar Naruto saat ia sudah sampai disana. Beberapa menit tidak membuahkan hasil, akhirnya dia mendobrak pintu tidak bersalah itu karena kesal. Kamar itu kosong. Tidak ada penghuninya sama sekali.

"Minato, apa kau melihat Naruto?" teriak Kushina kencang, bahkan tetangganya pun dengar.

Minato yang masih asyik menyeruput tehnya jadi tersedak gara-gara mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari istri tercintanya itu. Kushina yang turun ke bawah langsung mengahampiri Minato yang masih terbatuk gara-gara tersedak.

"Aku tidak tahu Kushina. Aku kemarin sama sekali tidak memberinya misi. Jadi harusnya dia ada di rumah saat ini." Jawab Minato yang melihat Kushina sudah di depannya. Tapi saat Minato melihat wajah memelas dari Kushina, dia jadi tidak tega. "Baiklah Kushina, aku akan mencari Naruto. Kau tunggu saja disini sebentar." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Minato menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna kuning.

Minato muncul di tengah lebatnya hutan. Kepalanya memandang kesana kemari berharap menemukan sosok Naruto disana. Namun hanya hutan kosong yang ada. Saat dia melangkah berjalan, kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu.

Itu adalah kunai dewa petir yang pernah ia berikan pada Naruto. Kunai tersebut tergeletak di tanah. "Ini gawat." Ucapnya panik. Dia segera berteleport kembali ke rumah.

"Bagaimana Minato?" Tanya Kushina saat Minato sudah kembali muncul di hadapannya.

"Maaf Kushina. Aku tidak menemukan Naruto. Sepertinya kita membutuhkan bantuan akatsuki untuk mencarinya." Kushina yang mendengar itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Pundaknya bergetar.

Minato yang tak tahan melihat keadaan istrinya itu langsung mendekapnya. Membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Berharap dengan pelukan hangatnya itu bisa menenangkan istrinya. "Aku janji Kushina. Aku pasti akan menemukan Naruto." Ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung istrinya itu.

**-TBC-**

**Fic ini sebenarnya sudah melenceng dari ide awalnya. Tapi gak papa lah, yang penting bisa disambung kembali.**

**Oh ya, disini akatsuki itu tidak jahat. Mereka adalah organisasi elit yang bekerja untuk Negara elemental. Mereka biasanya menjalankan misi-misi berbahaya yang diberikan oleh para kage.**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Soalnya saya bisa tahu baik jeleknya fic ini dari review kalian.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Force : The Ultimate Shinigami**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Raiting : T**

**Summary :**

**Naruto adalah ninja jenius yang merupakan prodigy dari klan Namikaze/ Karena suatu kejadian, Naruto terjebak di dunia para youkai dan bertemu dengan seorang shinigami yang akan merubah jalan hidupnya/ Little crossover with bleach/ Over-powered Naruto/ Maybe harem.**

**Pair : Undecided.**

**Warning : OOC, Alur cepat, Typo(s), minim deskripsi, penggunaan kata yang berulang-ulang, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah gedung Hokage, atau lebih tepatnya di kantor Hokage, terdapat beberapa orang berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah tengah menghadap sang yondaime Hokage. Mereka kemari untuk memenuhi panggilan sang Hokage yang mengirimkan pesan ke markas utama mereka di Amegakure.

"Ada keperluan apa anda memanggil kami kemari Hokage-sama?" seorang pria berambut merah yang merupakan pemimpin dari mereka memulai pembicaraan.

Minato Namikaze yang merupakan yondaime Hokage itu masih menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin kalian mencari anakku yang menghilang. Tanpa kabar dan tidak menyisakan jejak sedikitpun. Dia menghilang secara misterius." Dia berucap dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Baiklah, kami akan melaksanakannya. Tapi sebelum itu, apa tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali sebelum putramu itu menghilang?"

"Ada, penjaga gerbang melihatnya keluar sendirian saat malam. Kata mereka, Naruto pergi ke hutan untuk mencari angin segar." Sahut Minato cepat.

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk lain?" kali ini pria berambut merah lainnya yang bertanya.

"Sebenarnya mereka juga melihat cahaya merah berpijar dari dalam hutan. Saat salah satu dari mereka memeriksanya, disana sudah tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mungkin dia terseret ke dimensi lain." Pria raven yang sendari tadi diam mulai angkat suara.

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?" Tanya Minato pada orang yang sudah dikenalnya itu.

"Sebenarnya ini Cuma kabar burung dan belum bisa dipastikan kebenarannya. Tapi menurut informasi itu, dunia kita sebenarnya terhubung dengan dunia para Youkai. Dan juga ada kabar yang mengatakan kalau portal antar dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia kita dengan dunia para youkai terbuka sekali dalam satu tahun. " jawab Itachi kalem.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Masuk!" teriak Minato saat mendengar ketukan dari pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka, seorang ninja pembawa pesan masuk dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. "Maaf mengganggu Hokage-sama. Tapi ada berita darurat dari Oni no kuni." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pesan kepada Minato.

Dengan cepat Minato menerima gulungan tersebut dan segera membaca apa yang tertera di dalamnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam setelah beberapa menit membaca pesan tersebut. Minato berdiri dengan cepat dan menggebrakan tangannya ke meja kerjanya. Hal ini membuat si ninja pembawa pesan tadi bergidik ngeri saat merasakan aura mematikan yang dikeluarkan oleh Minato.

Ya, hal itu memang wajar karena mengingat Minato adalah kage terkuat sedunia mengalahkan keempat kage lainnya. Kekuatannya pasti tidak diragukan lagi untuk bisa membuat takut seorang ninja apalagi sekelas pembawa pesan saja. Tapi hal itu tidak terlalu mempengaruhi orang-orang berjubah hitam itu karena memang kemampuan mereka yang diatas rata-rata.

"Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini malah muncul kekacauan." Geram Minato sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Sebagai seorang hokage, dia harus mengambil tindakan cepat karena desanya sudah dimintai bantuan.

"Kau, cepat panggil tim 7." Tunjuk Minato pada ninja pembawa pesan tadi. Tanpa aba-aba, si ninja tadi mengagguk dan berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu karena dia terlalu takut.

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini Nagato. Aku ingin kau dan beberapa anak buahmu untuk pergi ke Oni no kuni dan beberapa lainnya tetap mencari Naruto."

"Sebenarnya ada apa hokage-sama? Kenapa anda terlihat marah saat membaca surat itu?" Tanya Nagato.

"Ini adalah pesan bahaya dari Oni no kuni. Mereka mangatakan beberapa desa kecil di sekitar Oni no kuni telah diporak-porandakan oleh pasukan hantu. Kalau tidak salah, pasukan itu hanya bangkit ketika raja iblis Moryuu dibangkitkan."

"Kalau begitu ini benar-benar gawat. Itachi, Konan, Zetsu, dan Yahiko, kalian akan pergi untuk mencari Naruto. Dan sisanya akan ikut denganku untuk pergi ke Oni no kuni." Perintah Nagato kepada para anggotanya.

"Kalau begitu, Akatsuki, Aku yondaime hokage memerintahkan kalian untuk pergi dan hadang pasukan berhantu itu. Jangan sampai mereka mencapai kuil yang menyegel tubuh dari raja iblis Moryuu."

"Kami permisi dulu Hokage-sama." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, mereka semua menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Minato mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas seolah memberi tanda. Dan benar saja, seorang anbu langsung berlutut di hadapan Minato.

"Segera kau bentuk satu tim anbu yang terdiri dari lima orang dan awasi pergerakan dari pasukan berhantu. Ingat, tugas kalian hanya mengamati. Kontak senjata tidak diperbolehkan. Hindari pertarungan sebisa mungkin. Dan laporkan perkembangan terbaru tiap dua jam sekali."

Sang anbu mengangguk mengerti dan menghilang dari hadapan sang yondaime hokage itu.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian anbu tadi, munculah tiga orang berbeda gender memasuki ruangan itu. Dua diantaranya adalah laki-laki dan sisanya adalah perempuan. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan untuk menghadap sosok hokage.

"Ada apa memanggil kami sensei?" pria berambut perak dengan model yang melawan gravitasi membuka pertanyaan.

"Aku akan memberi kalian misi ke Oni no kuni untuk membereskan sekelompok pengacau disana."

"Serahkan pada kami sensei. Kami pasti akan membereskan para pengacau itu." Ucap pria berambut raven jabrik dengan penuh semangat.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan misi Obito. Karena misi yang kuberikan ini sudah tergolong misi SS-Rank yang membahayakan nyawa."

"Memangnya musuh yang akan kami lawan seperti apa sensei?" Tanya satu-satunya kunoichi di sana.

"Pertanyaan bagus Rin. Musuh kalian nantinya bukanlah manusia, melainkan hantu."

Sontak perkataan Minato tadi membuat Obito bergidik ngeri. Meskipun dia adalah seorang Jounin elit, tapi tetap saja dia takut akan hal-hal yang berbau mistis seperti itu. Berbeda dengan kedua rekannya yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Seperti biasa Kakashi, pimpinan tim akan kuserahkan padamu. Bergabunglah dengan para akatsuki disana, mereka sudah kukirim lebih dulu tadi. Aku juga akan mengirim beberapa tim lagi. Sekarang pergilah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Ha'i." Jawab mereka serempak. Mereka bertiga segera pergi dari sana.

**.o.O.o.**

Naruto berjalan gontai dengan wajah tertunduk. Dia sudah berjalan berjam-jam, tapi tidak bisa menemukan satupun tempat yang bisa dijadikan istirahat. Memang, tempat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh bebatuan yang terjal dan tanah gersang. Tidak ada pohon ataupun rumah disana. Suasananya juga suram dan sunyi.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau di depannya mendekat seorang wanita. Setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat, barulah Naruto mendongakan kepalanya saat melihat bayangan lain di bawahnya.

Ekspresi Naruto tentu saja senang saat bertemu manusia lain selain dirinya di dunia ini. Langsung saja Naruto menghampirinya. Sesaat Naruto menelan ludah. Wanita di depannya itu terlihat cantik. Berambut hitam sebahu dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang, ehm.. seskseh.

Tapi insting shinobinya langsung memperingatkannya. Di saat seperti inilah otak jeniusnya bekerja. Dia langsung melompat mundur saat melihat wanita di depannya itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" teriak Naruto agak keras.

"Apa maksudmu bocah? Aku ini manusia." Jawab wanita tadi.

"Jangan bohong. Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan penampilanmu itu. Mana mungkin ada manusia biasa yang bisa masuk kesini. Kalaupun ada mereka pasti tidak akan bertahan karena dunia ini dipenuhi oleh siluman."

Wanita tadi menujukan seringai iblis. Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut. Setelah menyeringai wanita tadi tertawa keras. "Menarik sekali bocah. Memang aku belum terlalu sering bertemu dengan manusia. Tapi kau adalah manusia pertama yang tidak tertipu oleh penampilanku. Sekarang menyerahlah dan kau akan kujadikan makan malamku."

Setelah mengucapkan tadi, bentuk dari wanita tadi mulai berubah. Iris hitamnya berubah menjadi merah. Dari punggungnya muncul sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam. Kuku di tangan dan kakinya memanjang hingga siap merobek benda apapun yang disentuhnya. Semua giginya berubah menjadi taring-taring yang tajam. Telinganya memanjang seperti kelelawar. Dan yang terkhir tumbuh sebuah ekor panjang di tubuhnya.

Naruto langsung memasang posisi siaga saat merasakan aura membunuh yang pekat dari wanita di depannya itu. Wanita tadi melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil mengepakan sayapnya. Cakarnya teracung ke depan dan siap merobek tubuh Naruto.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping dan melompat menghindari sabetan cakar wanita tadi. Naruto memandang ngeri tanah di sampingnya itu saat terlihat bekas empat garis melintang yang diakibatnya oleh kuku dari wanita tadi. 'Aku pasti akan berakhir jika terkena itu.' Pikir Naruto.

Naruto terus melompat dan menghindar dari serangan-serangan lawannya. 'Gerakannya brutal, tapi sangat cepat, aku harus berhati-hati.' Tanah dan bebatuan di sekitarnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Bekas cakaran tercetak jelas dimana-mana. 'Serangannya sama sekali tidak menyentuh tanah, tapi tetap bisa membuat tanah di sekitarnya terkena dampaknya. Apa ini semacam elemen angin? Tapi aku tidak merasakan adanya cakra dalam tubuhnya, melainkan energi asing yang pertama kali ini aku rasakan.' Batin Naruto menghindari serangan cakar itu sambil menganalisis kemampuan lawannya.

Tiba-tiba gerakan Naruto tertahan saat ekor wanita tadi menjerat salah satu kakinya. Wanita tadi menyeringai sambil menancapkan salah satu tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh cakar-cakar yang tajam ke perut Naruto. Wanita tadi tersenyum puas saat berhasil menghabisi Naruto.

Poof…

Terdengar bunyi seperti tadi disertai dengan kepulan asap yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto. Setelah asap menghilang, tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi batangan kayu. Wanita tadi tentu saja kaget saat lawannya berubah bentuk seperti itu.

"Kau belum pernah melawan shinobi ya?" wanita tadi menoleh cepat ke belakang sambil mengehempaskan batangan kayu yang menancap di tanganya saat mendengar suara Naruto dari belakang.

'Yosh, aku sudah paham gerakannya. Kini tinggal mencoba apakah prediksiku tepat.' Pikir Naruto semangat. Dia mengeluarkan dua buah kunai dari kantung senjatanya. Dengan percaya diri, Naruto melesat sambil menggenggam dua buah kunai yang sudah dialiri elemen angin.

Itu memang gaya bertarung Naruto sejak ia masih anak-anak. Dengan dua buah senjata di kedua tangannya. Menurutnya itu adalah kombinasi yang cocok karena keduanya bisa dialih fungsikan sebagai pertahanan maupun penyerangan.

TRANK… TRANK… TRANK…

Bunyi benturan dua senjata terdengar jelas. Kedua makhluk berbeda gender itu saling melancarkan serangan-serangan masing-masing. Tapi terlihat Naruto lebih mendominasi pertarungan itu. Setiap gerakan-gerakan dari wanita raven itu seperti sudah terbaca oleh Naruto. Walaupun Naruto masih berumur Sembilan tahun, tapi tubuhnya sudah seperti anak berusia 15 tahun. Berterima kasihlah pada misi dan latihan keras yang dijalaninya selama ini sehingga membuat pertumbuhannya tidak normal.

Wanita tadi terlihat kelelahan bila diperhatikan dari raut wajahnya. Pertarungan selama setengah jam itu sama sekali tidak menghasilkan pemenang. Tapi Naruto terlihat menikmatinya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Aura keunguan menguar dari tubuh wanita raven itu. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Bola berwarna keunguan disertai kilatan-kilatan listrik di sekitarnya mulai terbentuk di depannya. Naruto berlari kencang ke depan setelah melihat itu. Dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak saat menatap bola itu. Dia kesana berniat untuk menghentikan wanita itu.

Tapi terlambat. Wanita itu sudah terbang sambil membawa bola itu dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto. Mau tak mau, Naruto merubah arah larinya menjadi menjauhi wanita itu karena tidak ada pilihan lain.

"**Evil Explosion!**"

Teriak wanita tadi sambil melesatkan bola energi di tangannya. Naruto yang tidak punya waktu untuk menghindari serangan itu segera melakukan segel tangan.

"**Doton : Doryuheki!**"

BLAM…

Asap langsung mengepul saat terjadi ledakan tadi. Wanita tadi turun secara perlahan saat dia merasa serangannya berhasil. Namun dia salah besar jika mengira bisa mengalahkan seorang Naruto hanya dengan serangan seperti itu.

Sebuah rantai dengan ujung tajam melesat dari balik asap tadi dan menembus perut wanita raven itu sebelum dia sempat menghindarinya. Kini perutnya berlumuran darah.

"Kau hebat juga. Seranganmu tadi mampu menghancurkan pertahanan lima lapisku. Jika aku lengah sedikit saja, mungkin nyawaku sudah melayang tadi. Kemampuanmu mungkin setara dengan chunin kelas atas." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan dari kepulan asap dengan sebuah rantai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau… siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" geram wanita tadi sambil mencakar rantai yang menancap di tubuhnya itu sampai terputus.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Tapi baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara lengkap. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Seorang shinobi dari Konohagakure."

"Shinobi ya! Belum pernah aku merasakan pertarungan seperti ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh. Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, maka aku akan menjadi anak buahmu dan menuruti kemauanmu. Tapi jika kau kalah, maka aku akan memakan tubuhmu itu. Bagaimana?" Luka di tubuhnya perlahan tapi pasti mulai menutup. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut karena lawannya itu memang seorang siluman. Jadi hal ini adalah wajar baginya.

"Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah, ku ikuti taruhanmu itu." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya.

Wanita itu kembali mengeluarkan aura ungu dari tubuhnya. Dia kemudian terbag tinggi ke langit. Sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke atas, dia berteriak dengan keras.

"**Unlimited Demon Pulse!**"

Naruto dihujani oleh ribuan jarum yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Naruto mengeluarkan enam buah rantai dari punggungnya. Satu rantai ia pegang dan memutarnya untuk pertahanan dirinya dari serangan wanita itu. Sementara lima lainnya melesat ke langit dan berusaha menangkap wanita itu.

Si wanita raven tadi mulai mencakar rantai yang mengarah pada tubuhnya. Tapi rantai itu jauh lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya yang dengan mudah dihancurkan karena Naruto menambah cakranya saat membuat rantai itu. Dengan gesit wanita raven itu mencoba menghindari rantai-rantai Naruto. Tapi dia kalah cepat dan akhirnya tubuhnya terikat oleh rantai itu.

Naruto tersenyum puas saat berhasil menangkap perempuan siluman itu. Dia segera menciptakan sebuah rasengan di tangannya sambil menarik wanita itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Wanita itu terpental jauh setelah menerima hantaman keras dari rasengan. Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekatinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mata Naruto sedikit tidak terlihat tertutup oleh rambutnya karena dia berlajan dengan menunduk.

Wanita raven itu hanya menutup matanya. Menunggu serangan penghabisan yang akan dilancarkan oleh Naruto. Setelah terkena pukulan rasengan dari Naruto tadi tubuhnya serasa kaku untuk sesaat dan tidak bisa digerakan.

Setelah memejamkan mata beberapa saat dan dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, si wanita tadi memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Dan dia kaget bukan main saat Naruto bukan menyerangnya seperti yang ia pikirkan melainkan mengulurkan tangan kepadanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto ramah pada wanita itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menghabisiku? Padahal aku tadi berniat membunuhmu!" Tanya balik wanita itu lirih.

"Tentu saja itu bukanlah sifatku yang menghabisi lawan yang sudah tidak berdaya. Aku bukanlah seorang pendendam atapun mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin. Lagipula kita sudah bertaruh bukan. Jadi mulai sekarang, kau akan menjadi bawahanku selama di dunia ini." Ucap Naruto masih dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Sesaat wanita itu membuang muka ke lain arah. Dirinya tentu saja malu karena dengan bodohnya membuat taruhan seperti itu. Tapi mau diapakan lagi, nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, dia harus siap mejalani resiko dari taruhanya itu.

"Ayolah, jangan malu seperti itu. Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat kepadamu kok. Lagipula aku butuh seorang pemandu jalan yang bisa menuntunku di dunia yang tidak aku ketahui ini." Ucap Naruto masih sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan malu-malu, wanita itu menyambut uluran tangan dari Naruto. "A-Arigatou sudah mengampuniku, Tuan."

"Tidak usah seformal itu. Panggil Naruto saja. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Shizune."

"Baiklah Shizune, tugas pertamamu adalah tolong antarkan aku ke sungai terdekat."

"Ikuti aku Naruto-sama. Aku akan menunjukan jalannya padamu." Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan bekas area pertarungan yang sudah hancur lebur.

**.**

Sesaat setelah Naruto sampai di sebuah sungai, dia langsung melepas pakaiannya dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sana. Tentu saja hal ini dikarenakan dia kepanasan dan kehausan karena berjalan selama berjam-jam tak tentu arah.

Kepala Naruto muncul di permuakaan sungai setelah menyelami sungai itu beberapa menit. "Hoy Shizune, apa kau tidak mau ikut mandi denganku?" dengan bodohnya Naruto menanyakan hal seperti itu. Di detik berikutnya sebuah batu melayang dan mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto-sama no hentai." Ucap Shizune dengan penuh penekanan.

Naruto hanya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol. Dia segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya kemudian keluar dari sungai dan segera memakai pakaiannya.

"Apa kau punya tempat tinggal Shizune?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah memakai pakaiannya dan duduk di sebuah batu besar yang ada di samping sungai itu.

"Sebenarnya aku berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Tapi beberapa minggu ini aku mulai menetap di sebuah gua di dekat sini."

"Oh, begitu ya." Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. "Ngomong-ngomong kekuatanmu tadi apa? Sepertinya daya hancurnya kuat sekali."

"Itu disebut ki. Tenaga spiritual yang dimiliki oleh para youkai. Kami para youkai diberkati dengan ki yang berbeda-beda baik dalam segi jumlahnya maupun kekuatannya. Kuat tidaknya seorang youkai tergantung dari jumlah ki yang dimiliki dan juga seberapa baik pengendalian ki-nya."

'Hm, menarik. Kupikir hanya ada cakra saja di dunia ini.' Batin Naruto. Dia berdiri saat merasakan hawa kehadiran asing yang mendekatinya.

Shizune juga terlihat waspada. Dia saat ini memakai wujud manusianya karena Naruto hanya memperbolehkan memakai wujud silumannya itu saat pertarugan saja. Sesaat, semilir angin menerpa mereka berdua. Lalu angin tersebut mulai berkumpul dan membentuk sesuatu.

Disana, berdiri seekor srigala dengan dua kakinya. Tubuhnya kekar berotot dengan bulu berwarna hitam polos. Dari sorot matanya menyatakan hawa permusuhan yang tinggi.

"Warewolf. Youkai jenis petarung dengan level kekuatan satu tingkat di bawahku, jenis youkai succubus." Shizune bergumam sambil berjalan ke samping Naruto. "Biarkan aku yang menghadapinya Naruto-sama."

Tapi tangan Naruto menginstruksinya untuk diam. "Tidak. Aku saja yang menghadapinya. Aku ini tuanmu, jadi aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu." Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, pertarungan pun dimulai.

**.o.O.o.**

Seminggu sudah Naruto melakukan perjalanannya di dunia para youkai untuk bertahan hidup di sana. Dia juga ditemani seorang youkai yang merupakan anak buahnya, Shizune. Sudah seminggu ini mereka terus dikejar-kejar para youkai mulai dari yang lemah hingga yang kuat. Juga dari yang berukuran kecil, hingga yang berukuran besar.

Tapi Naruto bisa menghadapi mereka semua. Ini juga berkat bantuan serta informasi dari Shizune. Kalau tidak, mungkin Naruto tidak akan bertahan karena tidak tahu arah dan tujuan. Seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini, yaitu berjalan menuju ke sebuah hutan yang letaknya bermil-mil jauhnya.

Saat mereka hampir sampai di hutan, tanah di depan mereka tiba-tiba retak. Dan dari dalam sana muncul sesosok makhluk raksasa. Dengan bentuk seperti monyet dan mempunyai empat ekor. Bulunya berwarna merah dengan dua buah gigi taring bagian atas yang tajam.

"Oh tidak, ini gawat." Kata Shizune panik.

"Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah kita sudah biasa menghadapi yang sebesar ini?"

"Tidak. Ini tidak sama dengan yang kita hadapi biasanya. Dia adalah Yonbi."

"Yonbi?"

"Yonbi atau nama aslinya adalah Son Goku. Dia adalah salah satu dari biju. Dan biju adalah youkai terkuat yang pernah ada dengan jumlah mereka ada Sembilan."

"Kalau begitu ini bagus. Semakin kuat musuh, semakin menarik pertarungan." Naruto berniat untuk maju, tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Shizune.

"Kumohon jangan. Aku sudah tahu kekuatanmu. Dia jauh lebih kuat darimu. Kau sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu sebelum mencobanya bukan."

Saat mereka berdua tengah sibuk berdebat, Yonbi memukul tanah dengan keras. Puluhan bongkahan tanah berbentuk runcing mencuat dan mengarah pada mereka berdua. Untung saja Naruto reflek shinobinya kuat. Dia dengan cepat mendorong Shizune dan dia sendiri melompat ke samping untuk menghindari serangan itu.

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua selamat. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama saat Yonbi menyemburkan magma panas dengan jumlah yang banyak. Shizune langsung saja berubah ke mode silumannya dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk terbang.

Mereka berdua mendarat ke tempat yang lebih aman, tapi Yonbi masih saja mengikutinya. Naruto langsung melakukan segel tangan tanpa membuang waktu lagi.

"**Shoton : Hasho Koryuu!**"

Sebuah naga dari Kristal berwarna biru tercipta dari hampa udara dan segera melesat ke arah Yonbi. Naga tersebut langsung melilit tubuh Yonbi dengan kencang. Tapi naga itu langsung meleleh saat tubuh Yonbi di selimuti oleh magma.

"Seekor biju memang sangat kuat. Tapi aku masih belum menyerah." Ucap Naruto semangat. Dia mengeluarkan puluhan rantai dari punggungnya sambil merapal segel tangan dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tanah.

"**Shoton : Suishoheki Hachi no Jin!**"

Sambil mengikat tubuh Yonbi dengan rantainya, Naruto membuat delapan buah pilar Kristal yang mengapit tubuh Yonbi dari berbagai arah. Tapi semua usaha yang dilakukan Naruto sia-sia saja saat Yonbi mengeluarkan tenaga supernya dan menghancurkan semua benda yang mengekangnya.

Yonbi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan membuat sebuah bola hitam dari sana. Dia menelan benda hitam itu, kemudian memuntahkannya menjadi semburan penghancur yang sangat dahsyat dan bisa merusak apa saja yang dilewatinya. Naruto dan Shizune tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar karena serangan tersebut sangat cepat.

"**Bakudo #81 : Danku!**" (Way of Binding #81 : Splitting Void!)

Urahara tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto sambil menciptakan sebuah dinding transparan yang membendung serangan dari yonbi.

"Yo Naruto. Sepertinya kau kesusahan. Aku kesini untuk membantumu lho, karena ujianmu telah berakhir. Makhluk ini terlalu kuat untuk kau hadapi, jadi biar aku saja yang menjinakannya."

"Syukurlah kau datang Urahara-san. Nyawa kami sangat tertolong."

"Wah tidak kusangka, dalam waktu satu minggu, kau sudah mendapat seorang pacar." Ucap Urahara sambil melirik Shizune.

"Hey jangan seenaknya menuduh. Dia ini bukan pacarku. Dia hanya temanku." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Urahara berbalik dan menghadap ke depan. Menatap yonbi yang sudah selesai menyerang. Dia mulai melafalkan mantra-mantra untuk menggunakan jurusnya.

"**Bakudo #63 : Sajo Sabaku!**" (Way of Binding #63 : Locking Bondage Stripes!)

Beberapa buah rantai kuning berukuran raksasa bermunculan dan segera mengikat tubuh yonbi. Mencoba meronta, tapi tenaga dari yonbi tidak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan rantai itu. Namun Urahara tidak sampai disitu saja, dia kembali melafalkan sebuah mantra jurus.

"**Bakudo #75 : Gochuutekkan!**" (Way of Binding : Five Pillar Iron Brance!)

Lima buah pilar besi raksasa muncul dari atas langit dan menimpa tubuh yonbi hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak seutuhnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terkunci sekarang. Naruto yang berada disitu menatap kagum kekuatan dari Urahara. Dia belum pernah melihat kekuatan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah Naruto. Karena kau sudah melewati ujian dariku dengan baik. Maka saatnya untuk merubahmu menjadi shinigami. Tapi jangan senang dulu karena inilah ujian yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Urahara sambil berbalik dan menuju ke hutan. Naruto dan Shizune mengikutinya dari belakang.

**-TBC-**

**Gimana chapter ini. Semoga nggak mengecewakan para pembaca sekalian. Sebenarnya Ren mau update chap ini kemarin-kemarin, tapi karena ren terkena WB, jadinya males untuk update.**

**Fic ini akan jadi harem. Kalian boleh memilih siapa aja yang bakalan jadi haremnya Naruto. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak. Maksimal empat aja lah.**

**Dan akhir kata, REVIEW. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Force : The Ultimate Shinigami**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Raiting : T**

**Summary :**

**Naruto adalah ninja jenius yang merupakan prodigy dari klan Namikaze/ Karena suatu kejadian, Naruto terjebak di dunia para youkai dan bertemu dengan seorang shinigami yang akan merubah jalan hidupnya/ Little crossover with bleach/ Over-powered Naruto/ Maybe harem.**

**Pair : Undecided.**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance.**

**Warning : OOC, Alur cepat, Typo(s), minim deskripsi, penggunaan kata yang berulang-ulang, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUARR…**

Suara ledakan menggema dimana-mana. Daratan telah dipenuhi oleh lautan api. Asap mengepul memenuhi udara. Tanah banyak yang retak dan hancur juga pepohonan tumbang. Saat ini pertarungan sengit antara dua kubu tengah terjadi.

Kubu pertama adalah para pasukan iblis berzirah tebal. Sedangkan di kubu kedua adalah para ninja dari konoha dengan para akatsuki. Para pasukan iblis berniat menerobos pergi ke kuil yang terletak di Oni no kuni untuk membebaskan tubuh raja iblis Moryu yang tersegel disana. Sedangkan para ninja bertarung untuk mengahalau para pasukan iblis itu agar tidak bisa sampai ke kuil.

"Hahaha… Rasakanlah seni dariku para iblis sekalian. Seni adalah ledakan." Deidara yang sedang terbang di atas burung tanah liat itu tertawa keras sambil melemparkan beberapa miniatur tanah liat berbentuk burung.

"KATSU!"

**BLAR…**

Deidara terus menghujani para pasukan iblis itu dengan ledakan-ledakan secara beruntun tanpa memberi celah pada mereka untuk memberi perlawanan. Sementara itu dari arah depan, sang leader akatsuki berdiri disana sambil merentangan kedua tangannya kedepan.

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

Sang leader dari akatsuki menciptakan gelombang dahsyat yang tak terlihat dan mementalkan beberapa iblis hingga menabrak iblis lainnya. Sementara itu para iblis juga tidak tinggal diam saja. Mereka mulai menembakan sebuah sinar berwarna hitam dengan skala yang besar dan juga luas.

Beberapa ninja yang terkena serangan itu langsung lenyap tak bersisa. Sedangkan yang lainnya selamat karena berhasil menghindar dari serangan itu. Sementara itu tim 7 dari konoha saat ini berada di masing-masing sisi dari para pasukan iblis. Mereka masing-masing merapal sebuah segel jutsu.

"**Suiton : Suijinchu!**"

"**Raiton : Raikiri Nagashi!**"

"**Katon : Bakufuu Ranbu!**"

Mereka bertiga menembakan jutsu secara bersamaan dalam skala yang besar. Rin dengan elemen airnya, Kakashi dengan elemen petirnya, dan Obito dengan elemen apinya. Masing-masing dari jutsu mereka menyapu para pasukan iblis dalam jumlah yang besar.

Namun bukannya berkurang, justru jumlah dari pasukan iblis makin bertambah banyak. Secara perlahan, para shinobi dari konoha yang dikirim oleh hokage mulai berkurang jumlahnya. Mereka terluka karena kalah kualitas dari segi kekuatan.

"Obito, Rin, kita mundur dulu untuk menyusun strategi. Squad Akatsuki sepertinya masih sanggup menahan mereka lebih lama. Jadi kita pikirkan dulu bagaimana cara menyegel para iblis itu." Dengan itu ketiga orang itu mundur terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.o.O.o.**

Di tengah-tengah hutan, terdapat tiga orang yang berjalan bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap seseorang yang bernama Urahara. Dia menunjuk ke tempat tepat di tengah hutan. Disana terdapat semacam sebuah altar. Naruto dan shizune mengikuti kemana Urahara melangkah.

"Duduklah disini." Ucap Urahara pada Naruto yang saat ini tengah berdiri di tengah altar. "Maaf nona siluman. Aku tidak bermaksud memisahkanmu dengan tuanmu ini. Tapi urusan kami berdua ini sangat rahasia, jadi bisakah kau sedikit menjauh."

Sebenarnya shizune enggan untuk beranjak, tapi setelah dia melihat tatapan meyakinkan dari Naruto, akhirnya dia menurut saja. Dia agak menjauh dari sana. Urahara kemudian menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menciptakan sebuah kekkai berbentuk bulat agar apa yang dilakukannya dengan Naruto tidak terlihat dari luar. Selain itu, kekkai itu juga diciptakan untuk meredam kekuatan Naruto yang akan meledak keluar setelah menjadi seorang shinigami. Agar tidak menarik perhatian para biju. Juga para yokai yang lain.

"Sebelum kau menjadi seorang shinigami, kau harus memahami dasar-dasar untuk menjadi seorang shinigami." Urahara memulai penjelasan panjangnya. "Tidak sembarangan orang bisa menjadi shinigami. Minimal mereka harus mempunyai kekuatan spiritual yang besar. Shinigami tubuhnya tersusun dari reishi. Mereka menggunakan senjata yang disebut sebagai Zanpakutou. Dan biasanya bentuk dari Zanpakutou umumnya adalah katana." Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama penjelasan tersebut.

"Sedangkan Zanpakutou adalah pedang pemotong roh. Sama halnya dengan pedang yang membutuhkan seni untuk menguasainya, maka seni untuk menguasai Zanpakutou disebut sebagai Zanjutsu.

Yang membedakan Zanpakutou dengan pedang biasa lainnya adalah Zanpakutou memiliki jiwa yang mendiami pedang masing-masing. Jiwa yang mendiami Zanpakutou tersebut dapat menyucikan jiwa-jiwa jahat, juga dapat berubah menjadi bentuk yang lebih kuat dan senjata super kuat saat bertarung.

Jiwa Zanpakutou merupakan bagian dari jiwa pemiliknya juga. Oleh karena itu tidak jarang jika jiwa Zanpakutou memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan pemiliknya. Zanpakutou tidak bisa ditempa layaknya pedang biasa karena Zanpakutou terbentuk dari kekuatan spiritual pemiliknya. Bentuk dan kekuatan dari Zanpakutou selalu merefleksikan diri pemiliknya. Jika pemiliknya tangguh dan kuat, maka Zanpakutou mereka bisa menjadi sangat kuat.

Zanpakutou bisa memiliki tiga wujud yaitu wujud tersegel, shikai, dan bankai. Dua wujud terakhir hanya dimiliki oleh shinigami yang bisa berkomunikasi dan mengendalikan jiwa yang ada dalam Zanpakutounya. Shikai adalah wujud pertama dari Zanpakutou. Untuk mendapatkannya, seorang shinigami harus mengetahui nama dari jiwa Zanpakutounya yang juga merupakan nama dari pedangnnya. Untuk mengaktifkan wujud shikai, shinigami harus mengucapkan kata perintah terlebih dahulu.

Lalu ada bankai yang merupakan wujud kedua dari Zanpakutou. Untuk mendapatkannya, seorang shinigami harus mampu mematerialisasikan jiwa Zanpakutounya ke dunia nyata dan mengendalikannya. Biasanya seorang shinigami harus berlatih selama bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan wujud bankainya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa mendapatkan bankainya dalam hitungan hari."

Otak jenius Naruto dengan mudah mencerna informasi tersebut dan memproses semua yang didengarnya lalu menyimpannya baik-baik ke dalam memorinya. Sebenarnya Naruto agak bingung karena semua hal itu diluar pemikiran manusia biasa. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyela pembicaraan tersebut sebelum Urahara menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Oke, kembali lagi ke shinigami. Untuk menjadi seorang shinigami yang kuat, kau harus menguasai dasar-dasar sebagai berikut. Ada zanjutsu yang merupakan kemampuan dari berpedang. Lalu hakuda yang merupakan kemampuan bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Ada hohou yang merupakan kemampuan untuk bergerak. Dan tehnik miliku yang kau lihat tempo hari adalah shunpo yang merupakan bagian dari hohou. Dan yang terakhir ada kidou yaitu kemampuan untuk menggunakan jurus iblis. Kidou terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu bakudo atau mantra pengikat dan hado atau mantra penghancur. Masing-masing terbagi ke dalam tingkatan kekuatan yang berbeda. Semakin tinggi tingkatan tersebut, maka semakin tinggi pula konsentrasi kekuatan yang dibutuhkan juga mantra yang diucapkan pun semakin sulit."

Urahara menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga. "Kau beruntung karena aku memasteri tiga dari empat kemampuan dasar tersebut." Naruto hanya swetdrop mendengarnya.

"Kupikir kau akan mengatakan memasteri semuanya karena kau menunjuk dirimu dengan bangga."

"Jangan bercanda bocah. Untuk menguasai keempatnya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan selama aku hidup, hanya dua orang saja yang bisa memasteri keempatnya. Yang pertama adalah Genryusai Yamamoto yang merupakan panglima tertinggi sekaligus pemimpin dari soul society. Pria tua itu sudah hidup selama lebih dari 2000 tahun dan merupakan shinigami terkuat. Yang kedua ada Sousuke Aizen yang merupakan rekan seangkatanku. Dia adalah orang yang jenius tapi licik. Gara-gara dia juga aku terdampar di tempat seperti ini dan tidak bisa kembali lagi."

Urahara yang menyadari perubahan raut muka Naruto langsung merubah nada bicaranya menjadi ceria. "Tapi jangan pikirkan hal itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal terjebak di tempat seperti ini. Justru aku senang karena bisa menemukan sesuatu yang baru dan belum pernah ada di tempat asalku."

"Baiklah, karena kau punya reiatsu atau yang kalian sebut dengan cakra yang sangat besar, jadi ada dua cara untuk merubahmu menjadi seorang shinigami. Tapi cara pertama sangat beresiko aku kehilangan kekuatanku, jadi aku akan menggunakan cara yang kedua. Namun cara kedua juga sangat beresiko kau kehilangan kendali karena reiatsu yang begitu besar dari tubuhmu. Jadi mari kita gunakan ini." Urahara mengeluarkan sebuah bola hitam seukuran kelereng dari balik pakian shinigaminya.

"Apa itu Urahara-san?" Naruto bertanya tapi dia dihadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Panggil aku sensei."

"Baiklah Urahara-sensei." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Ini adalah Hougyoku. Salah satu penelitian terhebatku. Untuk penjelasannya akan sangat panjang jika kujelaskan saat ini, jadi nanti saja saat kau sudah berubah menjadi shinigami. Intinya, bola ini bisa mengabulkan segala keinginanmu. Dan kau bisa menjadi seorang dewa jika mampu memasteri bola ini. Tapi kau harus mempunyai keinginan yang kuat agar kau bisa menjadi master dari bola ini." Urahara menyerahkan bola hitam dengan bagian dalam seperti angkasa tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Telanlah ini." Perintah Urahara setelah menyerahkan hougyoku pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang sejenak hougyoku di tangannya itu sebelum menelannya. Urahara mencabut pedang yang ada di pinggangnya. Sesaat setelah Naruto menelan bola itu, dengan cepat Urahara menusuk bagian tengah dada Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto sangah syok karena tiba-tiba saja senseinya itu menyerangnya.

Terjadi ledakan kekuatan spiritual yang begitu besar. Urahara langsung melompat mundur dan mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh Naruto saat tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh cahaya putih.

**Mindscape**

**-Naruto POV-**

Dimana ini. Tempat apa ini. Kenapa semuanya terasa asing. Tubuhku serasa ringan tak bertenaga. Oh ya, hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah tubuhku ditusuk oleh Urahara-sensei. Apa aku sudah mati? Mungkin saja itu terjadi. Tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini?

Sekelebat bayangan terlihat di mataku. Bayangan tersebut berjumlah dua. Mereka bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena posisi tubuhku saat ini adalah melayang dan jatuh dari atas langit. Di sekelilingku juga terdapat gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi kelangit.

Walaupun sulit, tapi aku tetap mencoba menggerakan tubuhku. Momen ketika aku berhasil menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhku, dua bayangan tersebut telah berhasil menabraku dengan keras dan membuatku jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi ke bawah.

Tubuhku membentur tanah dengan sangat keras. Rasa sakit langsung mendera tubuhku. Walaupun tidak ada luka, tapi rasa sakitnya terasa di sekujur tubuhku. Aku mencoba berdiri. Dua bayangan tadi sudah mendarat tepat di depanku.

Dua bayangan tadi ternyata adalah dua orang. Yang satu seorang pria muda berambut raven sebahu dan memakai kacamata dengan jubah hitam dan kerah yang tinggi. Yang satu lagi terlihat seperti kembarannya. Hanya saja warna jubahnya adalah putih. Masing-masing dari dua orang itu memegang sebuah katana dengan warna hitam di bagian atas dan putih di bagian bawah.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kami adalah jiwa yang mendiami Zanpakutou milikmu." Si putih menjawab pertanyaanku. Hah, jadi aku belum mati ternyata. "kau harus mengalahkan kami terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin kami menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Si hitam menambah perkataan dari si putih.

Aku menelan ludahku. Mana bisa aku mengalahkan dua orang ini sekaligus, apalagi mereka adalah seorang jiwa Zanpakutou. Aku hanyalah seorang ninja setingkat chunin. Ini akan sangat sulit. Mungkin ini maksud ujian sesungguhnya yang dikatakan oleh Urahara-sensei.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, mereka berdua melesat ke arahku bagaikan sebuah kunai yang dilempar. Ini buruk. Aku butuh senjata segera. Saat aku mengunseal perlengkapan senjata yang telah kusimpan dengan tehnik fuinjutsu, mereka tidak keluar.

Aku langsung melompat jauh ke belakang saat dua buah senjata behasil menyayat tubuhku. Gerakan mereka sangat cepat sekali. Jauh lebih cepat dari gerakan seorang jounin. Sial, aku harus lebih cepat. Segera kulakukan serangakian segel tangan.

"**Fuuton : Kaze No Yaiba!**"

Dua buah pedang dari angin tercipta di masing-masing kedua tanganku. Satu pedang di tangan kiriku aku balik posisinya menjadi menghadap ke belakang. Aku juga mengisi kedua kakiku dengan cakra angin agar kecepatanku bertambah.

Aku menyerang si putih dan si hitam dengan kecepatan penuhku. Tapi mereka dengan mudah mengeblock semua tebasan yang aku layangkan. Mereka bahkan tidak terlihat serius. Dari gerak-gerik tubuh mereka mereka terlihat sangat santai.

Satu hantaman keras dari si hitam membuatku sedikit terlempar ke belakang. Tidak, jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah menang melawan mereka. Cara yang paling efektif untuk mengatasi situasi ini adalah…, ah itu dia.

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku dan membentuk sebuah segel kagebunshin. Tiga buah klon berjejer di sampingku. Sekarang kita empat lawan dua. Aku langsung memberi perintah batin kepada semua klonku apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Aku dan satu klonku menyerbu si hitam. Dengan tenaga penuh, aku menghantamkan pedang angin di tangan kananku, tapi si hitam menahannya dengan mudah. Klon yang tadi ada di belakangku kini melompat ke belakang si hitam dan bersiap menebasnya.

Tapi si hitam jutsru menendang perutku, dan seranganku sedikit mengendur. Lalu si hitam melakukan gerakan memutar sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. Aku dan klonku terlempar karena besarnya tenaga dari si hitam. Baiklah, aku akan memakai teknik pedang andalanku. Aku mengarahkan kedua pedangku ke depan tanpa merubah posisinya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh klonku.

"**Kenpo : Tsubame Gaeshi!**"

Dengan gerakan yang super cepat dan tak terlihat, aku melakukan empat tebasan secara menyilang ke arah si hitam. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh klonku dari belakang si hitam. Karena si hitam tidak menghindar, jadi aku sangat yakin kalau dia terkena serangat tadi.

Walaupun terkena serangan beruntun dari teknik pedangku, tapi si hitam sama sekali tidak kesakitan ataupun goyah tubuhnya. Tantu saja aku sadar kalau seranganku tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya. Dia adalah sebuah jiwa, jadi butuh lebih dari sekedar pedang angin untuk mengalahkannya.

"Kemampuanmu menarik sekali bocah. Jadi siapa namamu?" si hitam bertanya padaku. Jadi seperti itu, dia tertarik dengan kemampuanku. Aku ingat perkataan dari Urahara-sensei kalau ingin bisa mencapai tahap shikai dan bankai, aku harus berinteraksi dengan jiwa Zanpakutouku dengan baik.

"Ingat ini baik-baik. Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang yang akan menjadi hokage terkuat sepanjang masa." Aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan bangga. "Dan sekarang giliranmu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu."

"Baiklah. Walaupun kau tidak mengalahkan kami, tapi kau menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik pada kami dan membuat kami bersemangat untuk bertarung." Si hitam menunjuk kembarannya. Aku yang mengerti apa maksud dari si hitam segera menghilangkan klonku. Si putih mendekat ke arah kami dan dia merapat di samping si hitam kembarannya.

"Tadi kami mengujimu untuk mengetahui seberapa kuat dirimu. Apa kau layak menjadi pemilik kami atau tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak buruk. Justru kau melampaui harapan kami. Jadi kami akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu sekarang mulai dari nama kami." Si putih menjeda kalimatnya. "Namaku adalah Engetsu dan ini adalah kembaranku Zangetsu." Tunjuk si putih pada si hitam.

"Jadi kalian ini memang kembar ya. Hm, lalu aku ingin bertanya, dimana sebenarnya ini?"

"Disini adalah alam bawah sadarmu. Tubuh aslimu saat ini tengah melalui proses perubahan untuk menjadi seorang shinigami. Sebenarnya, kau seharusnya tidak bisa mendengar nama kami saat kami menyebutkan tadi karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita. Dengan itu sudah membuktikan kalau kau adalah orang yang berbeda dari yang lainnnya." Jawab Zangetsu panjang lebar. "Tapi tantangan yang sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai." Tambah Engetsu.

Mereka berdua mendekatiku dan menyerahkan katana mereka masing-masing padaku. Engetsu tersenyum padaku. "Semoga beruntung." Dan mereka berdua menghilang setelah aku menerima senjata mereka. "Kami akan selalu bersamamu." Sayup-sayup aku masih bisa mendengar bisikan dari Zangetsu padaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari mereka. Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku sendirian. Dan apa maksud dari ujian yang sesungguhnya. Aku melihat dua buah katana atau lebih tepatnya Zanpakutou yang berada di tanganku. Hm, sangat cocok dengan gaya bertarung dua pedangku. Aku mengayun-ayunkannya. Rasanya ringan tapi sangat bertenaga. Pantas saja si kembar tadi sangat santai saat mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sesaat aku merasakah hawa tidak menyenangkan yang tiba-tiba muncul di tempat ini. Aku memandang sekeliling. Dan di sana, seseorang mendekat ke arahku. Dia memakai pakaian seorang shinigami, tapi berwarna putih. Dia menggenggam dua buah katana. Aku sedikit terkejut saat orang itu memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip denganku. Bukan hanya wajah, tapi seluruh tubuh kami terlihat sama. Hanya saja warna rambut orang itu berwarna putih dengan mata hitam ber-iris putih. Seringai iblis terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Aku memasang posisi bertarungku Karena semua hawa tidak menyenangkan yang aku rasakan berasal dari orang ini. "Siapa kau?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dariku, orang itu justru melesat ke arahku sambil menebaskan kedua pedangnya kepadaku. Aku tentu saja menahan serangan orang ini dengan dua Zanpakutou pemberian si kembar tadi.

Serangan orang ini benar-benar brutal. Dia menebas secara sembarangan. Sambil menyeringai, dia mengumpulkan sebuah energi hitam di kedua pedangnya. Kemudian, dengan cepat, dia menembakan sebuah serangan laser hitam berkecepatan jet ke arahku.

Aku dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih bisa menghindari serangan itu. Tapi tetap saja perut bagian kiriku masih terkena dampak serangannya. Darah segar mengucur dari sana. Kupikir aku tidak bisa terluka karena berada di alam bawah sadarku. Tapi ternyata dugaanku tersebut salah besar.

Aku menancapkan salah satu pedangku ke tanah. Sial, orang ini benar-benar kuat. Dan jika asumsiku benar, maka orang ini adalah sisi gelap dari diriku. Kecepatan dan kekuatan serangnya jauh lebih besar dari Zangetsu dan Engetsu tadi.

Orang itu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku. Sebuah energi berwarna biru terkumpul dan terpadatkan menjadi sebuah bola biru berukuran kecil. Tekanan serangan ini jauh lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Dengan secepat mungkin, aku segera merapal segel tangan dan menempelkan salah satu tanganku ke permukaan tanah.

"**Doton : Doryuujoheki No Jutsu!**"

Orang itu menembakan beam dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak hingga hampir menutup seluruh permukaan tanah dan juga berkecepatan cahaya. Aku telah membentuk benteng raksasa dari tanah dengan seluruh cakraku yang ada.

**DUARR…**

Aku terpental jauh karena terkena tembakan tersebut. Bahkan benteng terkuatku tidak mampu menahan serangan itu. Sekarang aku mengerti perbedaan kekuatan antara seorang shinigami dengan manusia.

Tapi aku tidak boleh kalah. Aku harus menjadi seorang shinigami dan segera pulang ke dunia asalku untuk membunuh raja iblis. Jika aku gagal disini, maka aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan duniaku. Dan tentunya impianku pun tidak akan bisa tercapai.

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan sisi gelapku ini. Aku tidak akan menyerah.

**-End Naruto POV-**

**.**

Dari dalam kekkai yang diciptakan oleh Urahara, tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura biru dan hitam yang sangat pekat. Dia juga berteriak sangat keras seperti orang kesakitan. Dari wajah Naruto, suatu benda putih mulai menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya dan membentuk sebuah topeng.

"Sudah kuduga. Efek dari hougyoku terlalu besar bagi tubuhnya." Urahara berucap sambil mengelus dagunya. "Saatnya beralih ke mode penekanan." Urahara mulai menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah.

"**Bakudo #99, type 2 : Bankin!**"

Tanah di sekitar Urahara mulai bergetar kuat karena percampuran kekuatan dari Naruto dan tekniknya.

"**First Song! Shiryuu!**"

Sebuah kain spiritual berwarna putih bermunculan dari dalam tanah dan segera melilit tubuh Naruto hingga dia benar-benar tidak bergerak. Naruto sendiri masih berteriak keras, dan benda putih di wajahnya hampir sempurna membentuk sebuah topeng.

"**Second Song! Hyakurensan!**"

Ratusan jarum berukuran besar berdatangan dan menusuk tubuh Naruto yang masih terlilit oleh kain spiritual. Urahara kemudian menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"**Final Song! Bankin Taihou!**"

Sebongkah besi berbentuk kubus dengan beberapa ukiran mantra segel berukuran super besar muncul dari atas dan menimpa tubuh Naruto. Ledakan besarpun terjadi. Bahkan kekkai yang diciptakan oleh Urahara-untuk menekan agar kekuatan Naruto tidak tersebar- sampai hancur.

Shizune yang berada di luar kekkai juga terlihat panik saat melihat kekkai yang digunakan oleh tuannya itu hancur. Asap cukup tebal tercipta dari ledakan tadi dan mengaburkan pandangan siapa saja.

Saat asap ledakan sudah menghilang, kini mulai terlihat siluet seseorang. Orang itu adalah Naruto. Yang tengah memakai pakaian seorang shinigami. Di punggungnya tergantung dua buah katana panjang yang masih terbalut oleh sarungnya. Di wajahnya juga terdapat sebuah topeng dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang terlihat. Topeng tersebut memiliki sebuah aksen hitam vertical dari atas hingga ke bawah masing-masing lubang matanya.

**-TBC-**

**Huh, akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama gak update. Maafkan ren ya, soalnya ren sangat sibuk sekali di sekolah mengingat saya sudah kelas tiga dan bentar lagi ujian.**

**Oh ya, ren itu nulis fic kalo lagi ada ide. Kalo nggak ada ide ya nggak nulis. Karena nulis fic ini bukanlah suatu keharusan, melainkan hobi saya selain mbaca fic. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat berguna buat saya.**


End file.
